Une douce brise
by choup37
Summary: Se situe entre le 107 "Cadeau grec" et le 108 "Ils tuent encore Suzie". Sur les caméras de sécurité du hub, Jack découvre Ianto à un pas de défier les lois naturelles de la gravité... et se maudit de n'avoir rien perçu de sa détresse. Le jour où Ianto n'a pas sauté dans le vide, et celui où Jack l'a fait sans filet, en exprimant ses véritables sentiments...


**_C'est certainement une des fics les plus sombres que j'ai écrites jusqu'à présent ^^' Au vu de l'état de Ianto dans le 107 (maudit médaillon), je me suis toujours demandée ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre cet épisode et le suivant pour qu'il en vienne à parler "dirty talk" à notre Jack!^^ C'est donc ma tentative pour comprendre ce qui est arrivé, hum loin d'être gaie, mais bon le résumé le dit bien ^^' Merci à encore à ma bêta Eva pour son passage, ses conseils et son génie! ^^_**

* * *

**Une douce brise**

* * *

Le vent soufflait avec puissance sur le toit du bâtiment, formant des petits tourbillons d'air qui virevoltaient et se glissaient sous les vêtements, rendant quelque peu difficile le maintien de l'officier qui prit garde à ne pas glisser – ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rester mort que se fracasser le cou était plus agréable. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il regardait avec frénésie autour de lui, à la recherche de ce que la caméra du Hub lui avait révélé plus tôt. Pris d'une énième insomnie, Jack avait en effet entrepris d'observer la ville de nuit grâce au système de surveillance de Tosh; alors qu'il commençait à se demander s'il y verrait quoi que ce soit d'intéressant, ses yeux avaient été attirés par un mouvement sur un écran précis, celui du toit du Millenium. Que... il y avait quelqu'un là-haut? Intrigué, il avait zoomé sur l'intrus; ce qu'il avait cru apercevoir lui avait arraché un flot de jurons et manqué lui provoquer un arrêt cardiaque. Il ne lui avait pas fallu cinq minutes pour saisir son manteau et parcourir le chemin qui menait jusqu'à la large surface de verre.

Où était-il ? Où pouvait-il bien être ! Bordel de Dieu! Son angoisse augmentait de seconde en seconde, rendant difficile sa respiration; lui d'ordinaire si maître de lui-même était en train de perdre tout contrôle. Ce fut à cet instant que quelque chose bougea à une trentaine de mètres devant lui, là où la toiture descendait pour former une courbe, et accessoirement un excellent toboggan mortel vers le sol. Un homme vêtu d'un costume noir se tenait là, un homme que Jack reconnut instantanément.

_"IANTO!"_

Le hurlement lui avait échappé instinctivement, alors qu'il sentait ses dernières onces de sang-froid s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Son employé sursauta en s'entendant ainsi interpellé, et se tourna vers lui. Son regard vide vint croiser les diamants océan du militaire, ses yeux rouges entourés d'épaisses cernes noires ressortant sous la lumière blafarde de la Lune. Surpris, il esquissa un pas en arrière, pour venir déraper sur l'étendue glissante où il tituba, perdant l'équilibre face à son supérieur horrifié.

_"Non!"_

* * *

Des semaines. Cela faisait des semaines que Harkness avait Ianto à l'oeil; depuis sa trahison, il ne l'avait plus quitté, l'observant en permanence et s'assurant que le garçon effectuait son travail normalement. Les coups et insultes étaient restés gravés en lui aussi sûrement que des entailles tracées directement au couteau dans la peau. La colère et l'amertume avaient trouvé en son sein un terrain d'épanouissement idéal, attisées par la rancœur et le désir de se venger en se montrant impitoyable avec celui qui avait brisé sa confiance et sali leur amitié. Oh! Le Capitaine devait le reconnaître, il avait été loin d'être tendre avec le responsable de sa fureur, se montrant intransigeant et polaire. En réponse, il s'était attendu à une quelconque rébellion, ou au moins le poids de regards haineux dans son dos; mais le Gallois avait fui sa présence comme la peste, s'enfonçant dans le travail tel un damné. Lui déjà discret par nature, s'était presque transformé en fantôme, passant des heures à ranger les archives ou à s'occuper de Myfawny. Il était clairement terrorisé à l'idée de se retrouver avec le reste de l'équipe, et en particulier son chef, dont l'attitude à son égard s'était transformée en celle d'un instructeur militaire. Il se sentait dans une incapacité totale à se rendre dans la salle principale lorsque d'autres membres du groupe s'y trouvaient, et, si le malheur voulait qu'il croise Jack, il optait alors pour une tête soudainement baissée et des yeux rivés sur le sol.

S'il avait été un salaud, son supérieur aurait très facilement pu profiter de la situation. Ianto avait perdu toute flamme, et toute capacité d'opposition; il aurait d'ailleurs fait n'importe quoi pour retrouver les faveurs du Capitaine, et ce dernier aurait facilement pu abuser de cette vulnérabilité extrême pour obtenir un cadeau très précieux de sa part. Mais voilà, l'immortel n'était pas un monstre, et malgré son apparence glacée vis-à-vis de Ianto, il souffrait tout autant de la situation que lui. Le voir dans cet état, totalement amorphe et errant le regard vide comme le ferait un robot, le rendait purement et simplement malade. Le zombie qu'était devenu Jones n'avait plus de points communs avec le jeune agent empli de vie et de rires qu'il avait autrefois engagé, l'apparence physique exceptée. Et la culpabilité du responsable de Torchwood n'en augmentait que davantage, à chaque fois qu'il le découvrait dans cet état. C'était de sa faute s'il se laissait dépérir, sa faute, s'il souffrait en silence sans jamais plus oser le regarder dans les yeux. Non seulement le capitaine était responsable de la mort de Lisa, mais une part des accusations de Ianto était vraie, il l'avait amèrement réalisé. Jack connaissait le passé de son employé, il savait parfaitement par quoi celui-ci était passé. Pourtant, il n'avait rien dit, rien demandé. Quand avait-il pris le temps d''interroger le nouveau venu? De s'assurer que celui-ci s'était remis du cauchemar subi à Londres? C'était son job en tant que responsable, et il ne l'avait pas fait correctement. De même, il n'avait pas assumé son poste en laissant de côté son employé, ne lui prêtant pas réellement attention, malgré l'attirance évidente qu'il ressentait à son égard. Ianto était là, et nettoyait leur merde. Sans un mot, sans question, de la manière que l'équipe l'appréciait.

Peu à peu, la rage avait laissé place à la tristesse, et la douleur. Jack n'avait pas voulu cela. Seigneur! Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'une telle chose se produise ! Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir sauver Lisa, et ne pas être forcé d'exiger du petit-ami de celle-ci qu'il l'exécute. Il avait agi sous le coup de la colère, il le savait maintenant. A l'époque, il n'avait pas réalisé les conséquences de cet ordre. Tout ce qu'il désirait était de mettre le menteur face aux conséquences de ses actes, sans se rendre compte que cela ne le briserait que davantage. Ou alors il le savait, et il avait voulu le voir souffrir autant que lui. Peut-être. Le capitaine ne savait plus trop.

La seule chose qui comptait à présent, c'était qu'il était animé d'un mauvais pressentiment depuis des semaines. L'affaire des cannibales avait traumatisé Ianto qui avait fait partie de ceux ayant payé l'un des prix les plus lourds au moment de leur captivité. Le jeune homme avait non seulement découvert les morceaux de corps humains dans les frigos, mais il avait aussi été battu presque jusqu'à l'évanouissement, et la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas fini égorgé comme un porc était l'excellent timing de son supérieur. Autant dire que pour sa première mission réelle sur le terrain, il avait été gâté. Jack se souviendrait toujours de la manière dont Ianto s'était accroché de toutes ses forces à lui lorsqu'il avait coupé ses liens avant de l'aider à se relever. La terreur qui se lisait dans ses prunelles océan était telle que Jack avait craint qu'il ne lui claque dans les doigts. Cela n'avait cependant duré que quelques instants, car dès qu'il avait pris conscience de l'identité de la personne qui le soutenait, Ianto s'était reculé précipitamment, les yeux baissés, rouge comme une pivoine sur le point d'éclater. Il n'avait plus prononcé un mot ensuite, se réfugiant une énième fois derrière son armure muette. Mais l'ancien voyageur temporel n'était pas dupe, il savait que son équipier encaissait tout sans rien dire, et Jack était conscient des conséquences désastreuses que cela pouvait avoir dans le futur.

Le chef de Torchwood avait eu la confirmation de ses pires craintes lorsque Tosh lui avait parlé, après les évènements du pendentif télépathique. Elle lui avait expliqué en détail ce qu'elle avait entendu dans l'esprit du responsable de la sécurité, son épouvante faisant miroir au sien. Il savait que le jeune homme souffrait, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé à ce point. Ce n'était pourtant pas comme s'il n'y avait eu aucun signe avant-coureur, ou preuve de la détresse de son subordonné. Sa solitude forcée. Sa perte de poids discrète mais bien présente. Son expression hantée. La trace de ses larmes qu'il laissait couler sans retenue quand il savait qu'aucune caméra ne pouvait le repérer. Tant de détails auxquels Jack n'avait pas prêté assez attention, trop concentré sur son travail.

_"Tu avais oublié"_, avait murmuré avec peine le garçon à Gwen quand celle-ci avait gaffé à propos de sa fiancée lors de la mission dans les landes.

_ Oublié, oui oublié. Tu as raison, je ne fais pas assez attention à toi. Je pensais te surveiller, mais je n'ai pas été fichu de comprendre le principal._

_ Comment n'avait-il pas pu s'apercevoir que Ianto était ravagé à ce point? __Comment avait-il pu ne rien voir?_

* * *

Le temps semblait s'être bloqué sur la fonction "ralenti", alors que Jack regardait horrifié son employé vaciller en arrière. Comme dans un cauchemar, il le vit écarquiller les yeux et écarter les bras, cherchant à retrouver son équilibre. Le pied gauche, qui avait ripé, vint claquer avec force sur le sol, et Ianto se redressa. La scène n'avait duré que quelques secondes, le réflexe avait été quasiment instantané, et pourtant le capitaine avait la sensation que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait violemment dans sa cage thoracique. Il était demeuré figé de peur, incapable de bouger, tandis que l'idée de perdre Ianto le traversait de part et d'autre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jack était totalement désemparé.

Il n'avait jamais prévu un truc pareil. Et il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Le souvenir de Suzie l'envahissait désagréablement, le parallèle entre les deux situations était bien trop évident à son goût. Jack ne voulait pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre, et surtout pas quelqu'un qui le haïrait aussi. Ianto n'avait pas réussi à faire son deuil, Jack le comprenait à présent, et de fait, il était logique que le garçon le déteste également_. _Et cela faisait mal, pas seulement parce que tous deux avaient été aussi des amis, mais bien parce qu'il semblait que le plus jeune s'était creusé une place dans son cœur, chose que Harkness pensait à jamais impossible. Le Teaboy avait réussi sans le savoir à le faire tomber amoureux, lui le coureur d'âmes intergalactiques. Si l'on y réfléchissait bien, cela expliquait en grande partie sa rage quelques semaines plus tôt lors de leur affrontement, ainsi que la douleur qui l'avait transpercé lorsque le petit-ami de Lisa lui avait demandé, en larmes, s'il avait jamais aimé. Un flash le saisit soudain: celui d'un homme vêtu d'une veste de cuir, aux cheveux coupés ras du crâne et aux grandes homme dont le rire résonnait toujours dans ses rêves, et dont le sourire aurait pu illuminer des galaxies entières. Un voyageur perdu, comme lui, qui lui avait tendu la main quand Jack n'était alors qu'un escroc et lui avait retourné le cœur au passage. A l'époque, l'ancien agent temporel aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui, et c'était d'ailleurs probablement toujours le cas. La question de Ianto avait remonté de vieux souvenirs douloureux, en même temps qu'elle lui rappelait ses sentiments confus à l'égard de son employé. Se serait-il montré aussi virulent s'il ne s'était agi "que" de la trahison de celui-ci?

_"Ianto..._

_"Restez où vous êtes."_

Le jeune homme l'avait coupé abruptement, sa voix rauque et épuisée claquant tel un coup de fouet dans le visage de son interlocuteur. Jack ne se laissa cependant pas leurrer: il pouvait percevoir sans difficulté dans ses mots une peine profonde, accompagnée d'un léger tremblement, preuve ultime au besoin, de son désarroi.

_"Ne fais pas le con!_

_"Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. C'est la seule chose possible pour moi._

_"Ne raconte pas de conneries! C'est la pire idée que tu puisses avoir!"_

Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait seulement penser ou dire cela? Ianto ne se rendait donc pas compte du mal qu'il lui faisait en exprimant à voix haute de telles horreurs?!

_"Vous n'en savez rien! _Répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton qu'il voulait dur._ Vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre!_

_"Pas comprendre quoi? Pourquoi tu veux te balancer la tête en avant et aller repeindre en rouge le sol devant le Millenium? Détrompe-toi, j'ai très bien saisi."_

Le regard de Ianto vacilla.

_"Quoi?_

_"Tu souffres. Tu souffres de l'intérieur, tout le temps, constamment, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Tu nous vois sans nous voir, tout ce que tu aperçois, ce sont les meurtriers de ta fiancée. Ceux qui étaient sensés être tes amis, qui auraient dû t'aider, te soutenir, trouver un moyen pour la sauver, mais qui l'ont abattue sans pitié, et qui t'ont, toi, rejeté comme une merde. Sans t'écouter, sans essayer de comprendre, juste rejeté et accusé de traîtrise."_

Les yeux de Ianto s'étaient rivés sur lui, alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure de son discours. Jack n'avait pas voulu se montrer si virulent, mais la situation lui faisait perdre son sang-froid habituel. La simple idée d'imaginer Ianto en train de se suicider le rendait malade. Il avait l'estomac au bord des lèvres tant la peur et la colère le secouaient, et ses pupilles étincelaient d'une lueur à la fois féroce et malheureuse, expression de son bouleversement intérieur. Le capitaine Harkness n'était pas doué avec les sentiments. Tous ceux qui le connaissaient un tant soit peu, le savaient. Mais s'il fallait qu'il brise ses barrières et se force à exprimer ce qu'il pensait réellement pour sauver ce sale gosse suicidaire, alors il le ferait. Tout, plutôt que de le laisser se tuer. "Shit".

_"Et tu te hais toi-même. Tu te traites de lâche, de monstre, tu te détestes et te méprises. Parce que tu n'as pas pu la sauver, n'est-ce pas? Tu aurais dû trouver une solution, c'est ce que tu te dis. Tu aurais dû, je ne sais pas, être plus fort, plus assuré, plus courageux peut-être? Tu penses que c'est ta faute si elle est morte._

_"C'EST ma faute."_

Ianto l'avait interrompu brusquement, incapable de demeurer silencieux plus longtemps face aux piques de son adversaire involontaire.

_"Je lui avais promis, et j'ai échoué,_ ajouta-t-il en luttant contre les sanglots qui menaçaient de remonter au souvenir de sa douce Lisa._ Et au passage je.. je vous ai trahis... tous.. j'ai manqué tous vous tuer... Gwen est en vie m-m.. mais le professeur e-eest.." _Il s'interrompit, un léger tremolo secouant sa voix, avant de reprendre. "_Même si... même si vous n'avez jamais fait que m'ignorer vous... v-v-vous ne méritiez pas ça... J'ai ... j'ai tout perdu.. je.. j-j-e-e suis désolé capitaine, je... je n'ai jamais voulu..."_

Jones pleurait ouvertement à présent, les larmes coulant à gros flots sur ses joues si jeunes, et bien trop innocentes pour un tel travail. Ce spectacle ne fit que briser davantage le cœur de son supérieur, qui s'était entre temps rapproché, doucement, très lentement, profitant du fait que l'autre se soit détourné en parlant.

_"Je sais, Ianto. Je sais tout ça. J'ai mes torts moi aussi, on en a tous. Tu nous as trahis, mais on n'a pas prêté attention à toi comme tu le méritais. On.. on prenait ta présence pour acquise, et... on ne t'a jamais montré à quel point tu nous es indispensable." _

Et sa voix était triste alors qu'il reconnaissait sa propre faute. L'ancien traître se retourna précipitamment en l'entendant, les yeux écarquillés.

_"Je.. je ne suis pas indispensable. On peut me remplacer facilement. N'im..nimporte qui peut faire ça, n'importe qui qui... qui saura aussi tenir une a...arme sans avoir peur de s'en servir.._

_"Non." _

La réponse du militaire avait été ferme cette fois. Sur ce point au moins, il était sûr de lui.

_"Non Ianto. Je ne confierais la sécurité à personne d'autre. Tu es le meilleur pour tout coordonner. Combien de fois nous as-tu sauvés simplement parce que tu nous as fourni la bonne info au bon moment? Ou que tu savais exactement où se trouvait l'arme nécessaire?! Et ce job que tu méprises tant, tu ne réalises pas à quel point il est important. Tu ne t'occupes pas que de la partie ingrate, tu es le __cœur__ humain de cette base: l'office de tourisme, les repas, les cafés.. sans eux on serait réellement coupé de tout. On deviendrait des sociopathes, déjà qu'on n'en est pas loin parfois... on a besoin de toi bordel! Je ne l'ai réalisé que quand tu t'es enfui dans les réserves... Tout était froid, terne... sérieux. Mortellement._

_Et.. et c'est ma faute si tu penses n'être qu'une ombre, et putain Ianto ! Je suis désolé! Si quelqu'un mérite un coup de poing dans la gueule dans cette histoire, c'est moi, pas toi! Si j'avais fait mon job correctement... que j'avais fait autant attention à toi qu'aux autres.. tu serais peut-être venu me voir"_, conclut le capitaine d'un ton amer.

Son subordonné demeura silencieux de longues secondes, le fixant comme pour essayer de lire en lui, avant de murmurer très bas:

_'Vous ne le pensez pas."_

Sa riposte blessa Jack, mais celui-ci s'y était attendu. Il était conscient qu'il allait peiner à convaincre le jeune homme de sa sincérité, et ce doute était justifié, aussi se contenta-t-il de répliquer:

_"Tu crois? Tu penses que je serais monté ici me les cailler pour venir te chercher si l'idée que tu te suicides ne me touchait pas du tout?"_

Il avança légèrement, et tendit la main. Le geste fit reculer précipitamment Ianto.

_"Ne me touchez pas!"_

Il semblait terrorisé à cette idée. Une nouvelle pointe de glace s'enfonça dans le ventre de Jack...

_"Vous.. vous ne... ne me.. Laissez-moi... laissez-moi... s'il vous plaît..."_

Les pleurs de Ianto résonnaient de nouveau alors qu'il enfouissait son visage entre ses mains. La vision broya ce qu'il restait encore du cœur de l'immortel.

_"Vous.. vous ne comprenez pas... vous ne pouvez pas..._

_"Ianto, je com.._

_"Non! Non vous ne... C'est... Je, je ne suis pas qu'un traître, je..."_

Le responsable de la sécurité se tut immédiatement dès qu'il réalisa ce qu'il allait dire. Mais c'était trop tard, Jack l'avait entendu, et ce dernier n'était pas homme à abandonner si facilement.

_"Tu es quoi, Ianto?_

_"R..rien... rien... juste.. laissez-moi!_

_"Tu sais très bien que je ne ferai jamais ça!" _Puis le ton s'adoucit. _"Dis-moi. S'il te plaît."_

Ianto secoua la tête.

_"Je... je ne peux pas... Vous..._

_"Je?"_

Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas lui dire. Le capitaine ne comprendrait jamais. Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. C'était un séducteur, un épicurien, jamais il ne serait capable d'assimiler la notion d'engagement, ou même d'amour. La tourmente était de nouveau évidente sur le visage de Ianto, qui luttait férocement pour tenir debout encore quelques instants. Les paroles de son chef avaient fait leur chemin dans son esprit, y semant doutes et confusion. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à de tels aveux de sa part; il était évident que Jack était sincère, mais cela n'en rendait les choses que plus douloureuses encore. Ianto voulait mourir; il ne supportait plus de se lever tous les matins et se regarder dans la glace, en parfaite conscience de ses fautes. Il était monté ici pour en finir; du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à l'arrivée imprévue du chef de l'agence.

Les mots jaillirent de ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait eu conscience de les avoir laissés sortir:

_"Quel... quel genre d'homme peut aimer le meurtrier de sa petite amie?"_

Ianto se figea à peine sa phrase terminée, le sang refluant brusquement de ses veines sous l'effet de la terreur. Non! Non! Il ne pouvait pas avoir laissé échapper ça! Ses yeux exorbités vinrent se poser sur Jack qui semblait s'être métamorphosé en statue de sel en l'espace de deux secondes. Son supérieur était livide, et pendant un instant, l'agent craignit qu'il ne fasse un arrêt cardiaque. Il demeura immobile un long moment, l'expression impénétrable, avant d'avancer finalement vers lui. Ianto recula sur le champ, mais Jack accéléra aussitôt pour venir le saisir, les mains aggrippant ses bras. Ianto se débattit, paniqué, afin de tenter de lui échapper; en vain, la poigne de l'autre homme était bien plus puissante. Dans la lutte, tous deux tombèrent sur le sol, Jack atterrissant à moitié sur le cadet qui rougit violemment sous le toucher, avant de s'éloigner le plus vite possible que l'étau qui le maintenait le lui permettait.

_"Alors c'était ça... c'était ça qui te torturait réellement? Comment je n'ai rien pu voir! Je pensais qu'il n'y avait qu'elle.."_

Il avait chuchoté, d'un ton calme et posé. Toute l'agressivité potentielle à laquelle Ianto s'était attendu était absente, seule résonnait une grande tristesse. Il se figea, stupéfait, avant de se redresser pour le regarder: il n'y avait aucune colère ou dégoût dans le regard du capitaine. Tout ce qu'il pouvait lire dans ces yeux bleus magnifiques capables d'exprimer tant d'émotion en quelques secondes, n'était qu'une peine immense, et aussi quelque chose qui aurait bien pu être... mais non, il devait rêver..

_"J'ai été un tel abruti... J'aurai dû comprendre bien avant..."_ L'homme l'attira contre lui._ "Viens là..."_

Ianto aurait voulu lutter, hurler, se débattre, mais au lieu de cela il se laissa faire, s'effondrant contre le torse puissant, en larmes, incapable de résister plus longtemps au chagrin qui le rongeait depuis des semaines. Il l'avait nié, refoulé, refusant de s'accorder la moindre faiblesse, mais Jack avait raison, cela n'avait fait que le bouffer de l'intérieur et commencer à le rendre fou. Ses mains s'accrochèrent désespérément à la chemise sous ses doigts, cette chemise au contact si doux qu'il admirait tous les jours, et dont il n'avait cessé de se demander récemment ce qu'elle pouvait dissimuler. Les bras qui l'entouraient se refermèrent encore plus fermement sur lui, le maintenant dans un cocon protecteur, le coupant du monde. Une bouche vint chuchoter doucement à son oreille des paroles apaisantes, cherchant à le rassurer:

_"Je suis là, c'est fini, c'est terminé, je te le promets... Je ne te laisserai pas... Plus jamais... C'est fini..."_

Des mains vinrent caresser gentiment son dos en petits cercles.

_"Tu n'y es pour rien. Elle était déjà morte depuis longtemps. Je t'en prie Ianto, crois-moi. Je ne mentais pas. Elle avait disparu bien avant que tu ne veuilles l'accepter."_

Ianto avait niché son visage dans le creux de son cou, s'enivrant de la chaleur du corps contre le sien. Il pleura longtemps, tant il lui était difficile de reconnaître la justesse de ces mots et de laisser partir la culpabilité qui le dévorait depuis des mois.

_"C'est ma faute.._

_"Non, c'est la faute de ces putains d'enfoirés de cybermen et rien d'autre. Vous n'avez été que deux victimes de plus. Elle ne pouvait pas être sauvée. Je suis désolé... Je le suis vraiment. Et je.. je suis désolé pour t'avoir obligé à descendre la tuer. Je mérite ta haine Ianto... et bien plus encore.._

_"N-n-on... c'est vous qui aviez raison... Je.. j'aurai dû vous... vous écouter..._

_"On n'écoute rien quand on est amoureux. J'aurais dû me rappeler cela. J'ai merdé sur toute la ligne te concernant._

_"Je n'aurai pas dû vous insulter... je... p-pardon..._

_"Je t'ai déjà pardonné, Ianto", _répondit Jack de sa voix douce, sa main libre se glissant dans ses mèches châtains pour les caresser gentiment.

Le geste de réconfort sembla fonctionner, puisque peu à peu les sanglots disparurent pour laisser place à des pleurs silencieux. Le capitaine lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire: Ianto avait besoin d'évacuer toute sa souffrance, c'était obligatoire pour faire réellement son deuil. Qu'il ait exprimé à voix haute son pardon semblait avoir brisé quelque chose en lui, son soulagement étant évident. C'était comme si ses paroles avaient détruit un poids invisible de plusieurs kilos, pesant sur ses frêles épaules depuis trop longtemps. Harkness ferma les yeux, et s'accorda enfin le droit de pleurer à son tour. Trop de sentiments violents l'avaient secoué en trop peu de temps lui aussi, et parmi eux la stupeur et le soulagement d'entendre Ianto lui avouer son amour. C'était tellement inattendu que cela l'avait laissé sans voix de longues secondes, avant que le sens de ces mots ne remonte lentement en lui, l'envahissant d'une joie et d'un soulagement tels que tout ce dont il avait été capable avait été de venir le saisir silencieusement.

Lorsque son compagnon lui apparut enfin assez calmé, il se redressa, et vint, lentement, poser la main sur sa joue, l'entourant de sa paume. Ianto frémit, mais ne recula pas. Son regard écarquillé et effrayé ne le quittait pas, il ne comprenait visiblement pas le sens de ce mouvement. Jack le fixa longuement, son expression douce et tendre contrastant avec la froideur absolue de ces dernières semaines. Le jeune espion se perdit un temps indéfini dans ses yeux, son souffle court formant de petits nuages à cause du vent glacial. Il était terriblement conscient du contact entre sa joue et la main qui la recouvrait, toucher extraordinaire auquel il osait à peine croire. L'immortel se pencha alors, en prenant tout son temps, leur rythme cardiaque augmentant soudainement à tous les deux, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, échange chaste brûlant,avant que son initiateur ne recule, les laissant tous les deux les yeux fermés, front posé l'un contre l'autre.

_"Je t'aime sale gosse. Je t'aime, et je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser te tuer. Est-ce que c'est bien clair?"_

Les larmes coulaient de nouveau sur les joues de Ianto, se rajoutant à celles déjà séchées. Il ne pouvait juste pas croire à son bonheur. Le cauchemar qui le hantait depuis des semaines était enfin terminé...

_"Ce n'est pas être un monstre que d'aimer, Ianto.. On ne choisit pas, c'est le __cœur__ qui décide.."_

Et encore une fois, il lisait dans ses pensé jeune homme le fixa de nouveau un instant. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir ou comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire, la bouche de Ianto vient se crasher sur celle de son compagnon avec violence. Leur cœur explosa sous le contact, alors que déjà leurs bouches s'entrouvraient; s'en suivit un baiser désespéré et féroce, où les langues se mêlèrent autant que les larmes. Les mains de Jack sur son corps vinrent se resserrer davantage autour de lui, faisant gémir Ianto qui s'accrocha à ses vêtements. Il avait rêvé de cela pendant des jours, mais refusé d'y prêter attention, ignorant les appels évidents que lui envoyait son cerveau. Il n'était alors pas encore prêt; et peut-être bien ne l'aurait-il jamais été si une certaine personne n'avait pas regardé la bonne caméra au bon moment. _Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime._ Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. À lui. Le Teaboy sans importance. _Je t'aime_. Lisa lui avait dit ça aussi dans le passé. Mais Lisa était morte. Il lui fallait accepter de laisser reposer son fantôme en paix. Ce n'était pas la trahir que de continuer à vivre; Ianto venait enfin de le comprendre. Un sanglot le secoua à cette pensée, et il rompit le baiser, pour venir se réfugier entre les bras de son capitaine.

_"Ne me laisse pas... ne me laisse pas..."_

La terreur de perdre de nouveau un être cher résonnait dans toute sa phrase. Le regard du chef de Torchwood se voila un instant -s'il savait! Ce n'est pas lui qui l'abandonnerait- avant qu'il ne murmure, en le serrant le plus fort possible contre lui:

_"Jamais. Je ne te quitterai plus. Tu as ma parole."_

Il le sentit se réfugier un peu plus contre lui, à la recherche de la protection promise. Ses lèvres vinrent effleurer avec tendresse son crâne.

_"J'a.. j'ai peur, Jack. Je.. je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable.._

_"Je ne te demande pas de guérir d'un coup. Je suis conscient que cela prendra du temps._

_"P.. pas que ça, je.."_

Ianto n'osa pas finir, mais son ton timide et la soudaine rougeur charmante sur ses joues étaient assez d'indices suffisants pour comprendre. Jack eut un sourire.

_"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça."_

Sa bouche vint se poser sur son front, avant de descendre le long de son nez, tandis que ses doigts effaçaient les traces de ses pleurs passés. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux, le cœur battant.

_"Je vais prendre soin de toi, je le jure. Laisse-moi juste le faire."_

Ianto hocha silencieusement la tête, incapable de parler. Comme pour se mettre en harmonie avec ce changement d'ambiance, le vent jusqu'ici froid recula, pour être remplacé par une douce brise qui vint envelopper le couple, le drapant d'un manteau tiède bienvenu, témoin silencieux du serment échangé.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Voilàààà.. On ne me tue pas svp, j'assume mon sadisme mais je pense qu'il y a eu pire comme révélation non^^? **_

_**J'ai une suite en tête, si ça intéresse? **_

_**Reviews? *expression de Jack battu***_


End file.
